Rory and Jess Together Again
by Twilightluver82495
Summary: Rory Says No To Rogan But Says Yes To Jory
1. Chapter 1 I Said No

**Chapter 1**

**I Said No**

Logan Proposed To Me And I Said No. Yes I Do Love Him I Love Him With All My Heart But There's Someone Out There That I Love More Then Him And His Name Is Jess. I Knew That Logan Would Propose I Dreaded That Day So Much Because I Knew The Answer To His Question And That Answer Was No.

Jess And I We Would Never Work Out Though We Were It Two Different Places But Wanted To Be Together. The Cons To Jess Is He Broke My Heart, I Don't Know If I Would Wake Up The Next Morning And He Would Still Be There, And He Never Made My Life Better The Pros I Love Him And He Loves Me.

I Know That He Has More Cons Then Pros But It's True Love. Logan Though His Cons Are I Hate His Family And He's Not Jess His Pros He Has His Act Together, He Loves Me, He Wants To Be In A Committed Relationship With Me, And He Has Always Been There For Me.

Okay You're Right Logan Seems Like The Way Better Choice Except I Don't Love Him The Way I Love Jess.

This Is Why Is Said No.


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Think About It

**_

* * *

Thank You Kylielink,Jeremy Shane, And SavvyJean For The Good Reviews Here's A New Chapter For You Guys To Enjoy._**

**_As For MrSchimpf,Vera Cobb, And KristyFinanwin People Did Like My Story Despite The Few Grammer Mistakes So If You Read This JORY IS A COMBINATION OF THE NAMES JESS AND RORY!!! And This Is Just A Story Online It's Not Like I'm Planning Out Getting It Published Or Anything I Just Wrote It For Fun. By The Way I Capitalize The First Letter Of Every Word Because That's How I Type If You Don't Like It Suck It Up!!!_**

**Chapter Two I'll Think About It**

I'll Think About It. The Four Words I Dreaded Saying To Logan Because I Knew The Answer Was No. No Was The Answer Because I wanted Jess Not Logan. Logan Was Great, But Jess He Was Just So Mysterious And He Always Had Tricks Up His Sleeves. We Had Sam Interests. So Jess Was The Guy For Me.

I Wanted So Badly To Love Logan The Way I Love Jess, But It's Just Too Hard For Me To Do So. So Me And My Mom Took The Carriage Ride That Logan Go For Him And I. Which I Guess Was A Bad Idea, But Of Course How Was He Suppose To Know What My Answer Would Be. He Thought I Would Say Yes Right On The Spot, But Instead I Said "I'll Think About It."

As My Mom And I Talked I Wanted To Tell Her My Answer Was No Because I'm Truly In Love With Jess, But I Couldn't Possibly Tell Her That Because My Mom Wasn't Exactly Jess' Number One Fan. Maybe Not Even A Fan At All.

"I Mean I'm Only Twenty-Five Aren't I A Little Young To Get Married?" I Asked My Mother Who I Always Went To For Advice.

"Well I'm Not Going To Tell You Anything Just Listen To Your Heart" She Says To Me.

So I Went Back To My House And Thought About How I Would Turn Logan Down. I Couldn't Possibly Tell Him It's All Because I'm Actually In Love With Jess That Would Just Break His Heart Even More And That's Not What I'm About. I Decided I Needed To Lie To Him.

* * *

"I'm Not Ready To Get Married" I Said Shaking.

"Well It's Either That Or It's Over" He Told Me.

"So It's All Or Nothing?" I Asked Him.

He Replied With A "Yes."

"So I Guess This Is Bye" I Say To Him Trying Not To Cry.

Then He Walked Away From Me Leaving Me Standing There Alone. I Know I Don't Love Him More Then Jess He Left Me Heartbroken. I Did Love Him Just Not Enough To Commit And I Want It To Be Jess Waiting For Me When I Walk Down The Aisle.


	3. Chapter 3 He Was Back

**_Thanks for all the great reviews from everyone and sorry for being so rude to the people that were just trying to help me, but if you notice in this chapter I corrected the way I type and I edited all my grammar or at least think I did thanks fro everyone that's been reading my story I know the chapters aren't very long, but in my opinion they don't have to be long to make a good story. ENJOY!!!_**

**Chapter 3 He Was Back**

* * *

I never thought that I would see Jess Mariano again so my feelings for him I just ignored. See I Just sat back watching TV most days thinking about him, picturing him, and remembering what I felt when I was with him, but as I walked to my favorite restaurant, Luke's, there he was at the counter looking more perfect then ever. My heart was beating extremely fast and I could barely breath it was crazy.

As I walk inside I start getting so much closer to the man of my dreams. He is perfect I could barely think. The fact is my brain was working correctly I didn't know what to say to him. He left me heartbroken, but what can I say I love him.

* * *

"Heshlabga Jeghafarv," is what I said embarrassing myself completely.

"I mean hey Jess," I say correcting myself.

"Rory Gilmore in Stars Hollow. I thought you would be off somewhere like New York or maybe even out of the country," Jess says chuckling at the end.

"Nope decided to stay at home I'm having fun hanging at home," I tell him.

"Well what about that boyfriend of yours Blondie?" he asks me making me remember the break up scene I've been trying so hard to forget I started tearing up just a bit, but quickly wiped them away.

"Oh well um…we broke up," I reply

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?" he asks me sounding so perfect.

"I didn't love him enough and he wanted to get married, but I wasn't ready for that commitment. He wanted all or nothing. I ended up with nothing," I say starting to cry why did he have to ask about Logan?

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How long you in Stars Hollow for?"

"Um…I'm moving back in with Luke. I just realized he was the best thing that happened in my life so I decided that I need to move back in for a while. That's how I ended up at this counter having this conversation with you," he tells me which puts a smile on my face.


End file.
